


Shower Steam

by EuphoriaWriter



Category: Ghost - Mystery Skulls (Music Video), Mystery Skulls (Band)
Genre: F/M, LewsXVivi, Shower Sex, Smut, Soap, mystery skulls - Freeform, suds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:52:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2904947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuphoriaWriter/pseuds/EuphoriaWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vivi keeps pestering Lewis for them to take a shower like they used to do, but what happens when Vivi gets a little bit into it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower Steam

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anonymous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous/gifts).



> This was a requested piece sent in anonymously to me through tumblr, I hope everyone will enjoy this.

"Lewis pleeeaaase," Vivi begged as she followed after the ghostly being of her dead boyfriend, “ I miss having you shower with me.” Lewis turns to Vivi, she was pouting and wearing a pale blue bathrobe, all ready for a shower she was not in yet. “Vivi, I’ve been telling you I don’t need to take one though-”  
    “But I want you to, with me,” she says, grabbing his hand, looking up at him. He could not resist that stare. “Fine, but just this once, water and this hair do not agree with each other,” he said as Vivi tugs him into the bathroom. “Just like when you were alive too?” she giggles, letting her robe drop down to her feet as she bends over into the bathtub to turn on the shower head.

Lewis sighs and peels off his ghostly clothes and places them neatly on the counter, “ you know I’ve always had trouble with the hair Vivi.”

    “Which only makes it better when you try to get out of not showering in here- now get your boney ass in this shower babe,” Vivi stuck her tongue out at him as she shimmied behind the shower curtain and into the hot spray. Begrudgingly, Lewis steps into the shower as the water immediately makes his ghostly fire hair sizzle out. Vivi could not help but laugh at this, “looks like you’re not the hot headed one anymore!” Lewis would have successfully escaped the watery humiliation chamber if it was not for a naked Vivi pulling him back in with snickering apologies. 

    Vivi leaned her head back to let the water spray down her front and down on her face for a moment, Lewis watched her do so, looking over her naked form under the spray. Lewis quickly turned away when Vivi started to lift up out of the spray and grab the shampoo. Like usual, Vivi let Lewis play with scrubbing the shampoo in her hair and rubbing her down in liquid soap with the luffa. The two seemed to get a nostalgic feel from this, just like when they were all still traveling together in that van for a new mystery. Just like the good old days, but Vivi knew it was going to be different now.

         When Vivi was done washing the suds off of her, she bends over to grab the lufa and turns around to grin at Lewis, "its your turn Lewy~." Lewis backed up a bit, knowing that devious look on Vivi's face. "Alright, no funny ideas Vi," he said cautiously, Vivi giggled, "oh shush Mr. Worry bones and turn around, I wanna get your back first." Lewis turned around slowly, looking over his shoulder to glimpse at Vivi as she grabs the soap and squirts some of its contents onto the lufa. Dipping the lufa into the showers spray, she carefully rubbed her hands through the lufa to get the soap worked up before taking the lufa and scrubbing it down Lewis's back. Lewis relaxed at the familiar feeling, his shoulder blades relaxing at the occasional brushes of Vivi's skin over his ghostly form.

    More steam from the stream of water coming from the shower head emerged when Vivi accidentally bumped the red valve, from that when the water poured on Vivi with a hotter temperature she squeaked. Lewis looked back at her to see what happened, only to see Vivi fix the temperature of the valve. "Whoopsie," she said before turning back to return to moving the lufa down Lewis's spine. "Cute.." Lewis muttered to himself as he felt her move down from his spinal cord to the ilium and then stopped altogether. Vivi's arms slowly wrapped low around Lewis's waist and pressed her right cheek against his left shoulder blade.  The lufa dropped into the tub as Lewis tries to turn around and see what was wrong, but stops when he feels Vivi's hands dip down into Lewis's groin.

    "How much did you miss me Lewis?" Vivi muttered as Lewis stood there , frozen as heat arose up  as his member twitched from Vivi's close touch.  "Because I missed you a lot," she chimed, pressing up against him now, wet and naked against Lewis's wet and soapy back as her hands get a reaction from his member from where her hands began to press down and dip further. Vivi's hands surely find and curl around Lewis's member as it grew erect and bothered from her mere small and slow touches of her hands. "A-ah, Vivi, I don't know if this is-" Lewis was cut off from Vivi's left hand moving up to squeeze the head of his member a bit to tightly.

   He was throbbing in her hands right now as Vivi kissed his shoulder blade, " scared of getting a little wet?" she asked curiously with a slight sly smile. Lewis puffed out his breath, it steamed up under the condescention in the room, " not at all dear," he replied with a groan. Vivi eased up on her hand's grip,"good, mind turning around for me then?" she asked as she let her arms and hands slip away from him. Lewis obliged, turning around and facing Vivi before she places a hand on his chest and gently pushes him up against the shower wall.

    Lewis felt his self heat up, only to sizzle from the water droplets hitting him and creating more steam when Vivi drew her fingers down against his chest to where his erect member stood, hard, hot and twitching constantly from tiny drops of water. Vivi licked her lips and pressed the lips of her entrance against his member, feeling the hotness his member gave off. Lewis cursed under his breath at this and found it a bit difficult to stand as Vivi moved her hand to spread herself open for him before she allowed the tip of him inside her. Vivi moved her hands to rest on Lewis's chest as Lewis wrapped his around her waist before he started slipping off of the wall and landed in the tub with a thud and a splash.

    At that Vivi landed on him and his member ended up sheathed inside her with a crash of hitting the ground and pressed up against her back wall. "Shit," Vivi uttered as she clenched down on him from the reaction, "fuck," Lewis said in reply, throbbing inside of Vivi as he clenches his teeth at the tightness, ignoring the pain of hitting the ground. Recovering quickly, Vivi grabbed onto Lewis's shoulders and lifted herself up, the spray of water hitting her back as she moves herself down on Lewis's member. She dug her nails and fingers into him each time she brought herself down,  uttering a small moan  as Lewis takes her, letting her have control of the situation as she pressed into him with her hands. 

    Vivi's hips jut down all of a sudden, moving faster as she scores her fingers down Lewis's chest, eliciting a goan and a moan from him at that. Her breath rose up in small puffs as she feels herself growing near to being done as Lewis twitched inside of her, slight streams of pre coming from his member, adding onto the heat as more steam came off of him from the water. Vivi felt engulfed in heat as she  slams herself down on him  and clenches down hard, her insides clenching and unclenching around him in a violent slur of  a climax. She arches back into the spray of the water, letting the water stream down her front and drip down onto Lewis who was cursing as he passed out from climaxing into her and the overwhelming heat.

    When Vivi finally came down she looked at Lewis and cursed, "oh fuck, what did I do!?"


End file.
